The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device may have an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory tunnel oxide (EPROM tunnel oxide or ETOX) structure for performing functions related to data storage. Typically, a conventional ETOX structure may require a relatively high write voltage and a relatively high erase voltage. In contrast, a semiconductor floating gate ETOX may operate with relatively lower voltages and may operate at a relatively high speed.
A semiconductor device having a semiconductor floating gate ETOX structure may operate at a speed equivalent to the speed of a dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) and may advantageously have a relatively low refresh rate (and a relatively long retention time). A semiconductor device having a semiconductor floating gate ETOX structure may also advantageously have a smaller bit cell than a static random-access memory (SRAM). Therefore, semiconductor devices with semiconductor floating gate ETOX structures may have various applications. For example, in place of a SRAM in a video buffer module, a semiconductor device with a semiconductor floating gate ETOX structure may be used in a system-on-chip (SOC) driver chip of a liquid-crystal display (LCD).
Nevertheless, semiconductor devices with well-known semiconductor floating gate ETOX structures may have substantially complicated structures and/or may require substantially complicated manufacturing processes.